The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically attaching preprinted tags of various types to articles and more particularly to an improved apparatus for automatically attaching tags, designed for use with a tag dispensing mechanism such as a tag printer, which includes a simplified tag feed mechanism.
Tags of various types are utilized to label large quantities of many different types of articles, such as clothing. One popular means of attaching tags to articles is by using plastic fasteners. Such fasteners are provided with a T-bar at one end. The T-bar is connected to an enlarged paddle, located at the other end of the fastener, by a thin, flexible filament. The filament is stretched during the fabrication process to give it a high tensile strength.
To attach the tag to an article, a device with a gun-like housing having a protruding hollow slotted metal needle is utilized. The needle is inserted through a pre-punched opening in the tag and penetrates the article to be tagged. The T-bar end of the fastener is then ejected through the needle, such that the T-bar is situated on one side of the tag and article, with the enlarged paddle end on the other side, anchoring the tag to the article.
Hand held tag attaching devices of this type are used widely and commercially available from a number of suppliers. Those devices may be manually operated or power driven, either electrically or pneumatically. Table mounted versions are also commonly utilized, sometimes in conjunction with automatic tag feeding mechanisms which feed separated preprinted tags from a stack to the fastener dispensing device. Circuitry for controlling the tag feed and fastener dispensing operations is provided. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,713 entitled xe2x80x9cTop-Feeding Automatic Tag-Attaching Machinexe2x80x9d issued to Mato on Jul. 29, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,161 entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Tag Attaching Apparatusxe2x80x9d issued to Kunreuther on Nov. 25, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,158 entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Tagging Apparatus and Method Thereforxe2x80x9d issued to Charles Block on Jan. 12, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,318 entitled xe2x80x9cTagging Apparatusxe2x80x9d issued to Ronald Meyers on Nov. 1, 1988.
Most automatic tagging mechanisms available currently, such as the first three patents mentioned in the previous paragraph, employ a tag feed system which utilizes a pneumatically driven reciprocating slide mechanism. The slide moves preprinted tags, one at a time, from a stack in a hopper to a position where the pre-punched opening in the tag is aligned with the needle. In the Mato and Block mechanisms, the device and hence the needle is advanced toward the tag to insert the needle through the tag opening. In the Kunreuther machine, the attacher is fixed and tag is placed over the needle by moving the slide towards the needle after the tag is aligned.
Another automatic tagging mechanism utilizes a fixed tag attaching device like that of Kunreuther, but employs a moveable suction arm to engage the tag and place it on the needle. The arm carries a suction cup connected to a vacuum. The arm engages a tag in the hopper and transports the tag to the attacher. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,318 mentioned above. In the Meyers"" apparatus, the vacuum arm is moved thorough a sinuous path that ends in a path section which is parallel to needle of the tag attaching device in order to place the tag over the needle.
The above mentioned automatic tag feed systems require precise adjustment of the vertical and horizontal position of the tag hopper relative to the tag feed means. This is because the opening in the tag is relatively small and the tag must be positioned such that the tag opening aligns exactly with the needle. Because of this, the set up of the machine is time consuming. Each time different size tags are used, readjustment of the hopper position is necessary, requiring considerable machine down time.
In the apparatus with vacuum-type transport means, vacuum as well as electrical power are needed. Further, in a hostile environment, it has been found that tag feeders of this type do not always operate reliably.
An improved vacuum feed mechanism for an automatic tag attaching apparatus is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/073,089, filed Feb. 12, 2002, entitled xe2x80x9cImproved Automatic Tag Attaching Apparatusxe2x80x9d. That tag feed mechanism has a vacuum arm that moves an engaged tag through a simplified path of travel onto a stationary tag support platform. The attacher with its needle is then advanced toward the tag support platform to insert the needle through the tag opening. However, tag hopper positioning is still critical so the hopper is designed to be independently position adjustable in horizontal and vertical directions. A laser light is used to facilitate positioning of the hopper such that the tag is placed on the tag support platform with the opening in alignment with the needle.
Only pre-printed, separated tags can be utilized in systems which feed tags from a stack. In those systems, it is not possible to employ a conventional thermal transfer printer, designed to print tags as needed.
Instead of feeding separate preprinted tags from a stack, some automatic tagging mechanisms are capable of feeding end-to-end connected preprinted tags from a supply roll. However, those machines have the drawback of requiring an automatic cutter or knife to cut the attached tag from the next tag in sequence, before the tagged article can be removed from the machine.
Although using a knife or cutter with sharp blades results in a clean, straight cut, the blades must be continually sharpened. Further, such cutting mechanisms are complicated and may be hazardous to the operator.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/059,066, filed Jan. 30, 2002, entitled xe2x80x9cHangtags For Use In An Automatic Attaching Apparatusxe2x80x9d discloses an invention that eliminates the necessity of using an automatic cutter in an automatic tag attaching system where the hangtags are connected end-to-end and supplied on a continuous roll. That system overcomes the positioning problems related to feeding tags from a stack. No vacuum or slide tag transfer mechanisms are required. This is accomplished through the use of hangtags that are connected together in a unique way which permits them to be manually separated.
In that system, the hangtags are removed from the supply roll in a continuous strip. The hangtags are connected end-to-end by connecting elements. The lead hangtag is guided into alignment with the attacher needle and attached to the article by the fastener. The next tag in sequence is held while the attached hangtag is separated by simply pulling the tagged article away from the apparatus. In one embodiment, some of the connecting elements between the attached hangtag and the held hangtag are automatically severed, prior to removal of the attached hangtag, making remnoval of the attached hangtag easier. This hangtag connection system permits the hangtags to be used with a conventional thermal transfer printer that prints blank tags as required, without a cutter. The hangtag can be used with or without an automatic attaching device.
The connecting elements disclosed in that patent application are formed so that they can be severed simultaneously by a pull force transferred through the anchored fastener. That force is directed perpendicular to the hangtag ends. By making the portion of the hangtag surrounding the pre-punched fastener receiving opening stronger than the force necessary to simultaneously sever the connecting elements, the hangtag attached to the article by the fastener can be manually separated from the next hangtag by simply removing the article from the tag attaching apparatus by pulling in a direction perpendicular to the hangtag end. This permits the entire tag printing and attaching processes to be fully automated, utilizing hangtags supplied on a continuous roll, without the necessity of an automatic knife or cutter.
While the system described in application Ser. No. 10/059,066 is a great improvement over systems which feed tags from a stack or which require automatic cutters or knives, it still is somewhat complex, having several moving parts and hence being relatively expensive to manufacture. There is therefore a need for a simpler, less expensive tag feed mechanism which can be used with tags which are connected end-to-end and supplied on a continuous roll.
Further, in that apparatus, and in machines like that disclosed in Block U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,158, the tag is fed to a plate which is situated between the article to be tagged and the attacher needle. No matter how thin the tag and plate are, they may interfere with the proper placement of the article relative to the needle.
In those mechanisms, there is a gap into which the article must be situated before it is penetrated by the needle. If the gap is too large, there is the possibility of the operator getting a finger caught in the mechanism. If the gap is too small, large, thick or bulky, articles may not fit into the machine.
In many cases, companies use what is called xe2x80x9can integrated tagxe2x80x9d in which brand identification and/or other text is printed on the front surface of the tag and a barcode is located on the rear. In the machine of application Ser. No. 10/059,066, it is only possible to place the barcode on the front of the tag. This is because the garment is placed underneath the machine and the fastener first goes through the tag with the barcode showing and then through the product.
In all conventional automatic tag attaching machines, the tag is placed over the needle. Then the article is penetrated by the needle. Hence, two separate movements are required, one to place the tag on the needle and a second to cause the needle to penetrate the article. My apparatus greatly simplifies the automatic attaching procedure by moving the tag and the article onto the needle in a single motion.
The present invention uses a conventional tag attacher, in which fasteners are supplied on a roll, a conventional computer controlled thermal printer and tags connected together and supplied on a continuous roll, as disclosed in application Ser. No. 10/059,066. The complex reciprocating slide or vacuum arm tag feed mechanisms of prior machines are replaced by a simple, pivotally mounted spring-loaded tag feed plate that receives the tag as it is dispensed and supports the tag in alignment with the attacher needle. The operator places the article to be tagged adjacent the plate and pushes the plate with the received tag, and article, down over the needle such that the tag and article are placed on the needle at the same time. After the plate reaches a position where the tag and article are both penetrated by the needle, the attacher is actuated to dispense the fastener.
Spring-loaded support plates have been used previously with stationary fastener attachers, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,779, issued Dec. 9, 1980, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Attaching Apparatusxe2x80x9d. However, the automatic attaching apparatus disclosed in that patent is designed specifically to attach headers to soft goods and therefore lacks the capability for feeding labels into alignment with the needle.
Plates that are mechanically moved into alignment with the needle of a stationary attacher are also known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,583, issued May 20, 1986, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Hook Attaching Apparatusxe2x80x9d. That apparatus is designed for attaching plastic hooks to merchandise for purposes of display. In that apparatus, the hooks are supplied in a stack. The hooks are removed from the stack, one at a time, by a slide. The side is aligned with the needle using a cam and cam follower arrangement. There is no capability for feeding tags, much less tags that are connected end-to-end and supplied on a roll. The apparatus cannot be used in conjunction with a tag printer.
In the present invention, pivotally mounting the tag feed plate greatly simplifies the tag feed mechanism. In addition, mounting the tag feed plate in this manner provides the operator with better control over the operation of the apparatus because the plate, with the tag and article to be tagged, must be pivoted to a predetermined position before the attacher can be actuated to dispense the fastener.
To complete the tagging process successfully, it is most important that the article be fully seated over the needle. In order to accomplish that, the article must be- held taught as it is placed over the needle. My apparatus includes two different mechanisms for stretching the article to hold it taught as it is placed over the needle. Different mechanisms are provided depending upon whether the article is above or below the plate which receives and supports the tag.
Because the present invention utilizes a much simpler tag feed mechanism, most of the moving parts of the conventional feed mechanisms are eliminated, as is the necessity for moving the tag attacher relative to the feed plate. It provides more secure attaching of the tag because the tag and article are always completely seated on the needle. There is no limitation in the size of the gap between the feed plate and needle. Further, it permits tagging on the rear side of the tag.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus with a simplified tag feed mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus wherein the tag and article are placed over the needle together, in a single, pivotal motion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus that utilizes a simple, pivotally mounted tag feed plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus with a pivotally mounted tag feed plate that includes means for automatically pivoting the tag feed plate to place the tag and the article over the attacher needle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus that is designed to be used in conjunction with a conventional tag printer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus that includes mechanisms for holding the article taught as it is penetrated by the attacher needle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus that is safer to use because the attacher is in a fixed position and need not be moved to place the attacher needle through the opening in the tag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus which can be easily adjusted to accommodate different size tags.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic tag attaching apparatus with a pivotally mounted tag feed plate which includes means for adjusting the position of the attacher relative to the tag feed plate.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, automatic apparatus for attaching a tag to an article is provided including a tag attacher with a hollow needle through which a fastener is dispensed, upon actuation of the attacher. Pivotally mounted means are provided for receiving and supporting the tag. The article to which the tag is to be attached is situated adjacent the tag receiving means. The tag receiving means, tag and article are moved between a first position, wherein the tag and article are aligned with but spaced from the attacher needle, and a second position, wherein the tag and article are positioned on the attacher needle, prior to actuation of the attacher.
Means are provided for spring-loading the tag receiving means towards the first position. Means are also provided for dispensing tags, one at a time, to the tag receiving means. The tag dispensing means may be a tag printing means such as a computer controlled thermal printer.
The apparatus may include means for moving the tag receiving means toward the second position. Means for actuating the tag receiving means moving means may be included. Means for actuating the tag dispensing means to dispense a tag may also be included.
The first position of the tag receiving means may be in a plane which forms an acute angle with a plane substantially perpendicular to the needle. Alternatively, the first position of the tag receiving means may be in a plane substantially perpendicular to the needle. In either case, the second position of the tag receiving means is in a plane which forms an acute angle with the plane of the first position.
The tag printing means has a surface proximate the location where the tags are dispensed. The tag receiving means mounting means is situated on that surface.
The tag printing means includes means for receiving a continuous roll of tags to be printed. The tags are connected together end-to-end. Preferably, means are provided for connecting the tags to each other such that the tags are separable without cutting.
The apparatus further includes means for holding the article taught as it is placed on the needle. The tag receiving means includes a tag receiving section. In the embodiment, where the article is located above the tag receiving means, the holding means includes article stretching means situated proximate to and moveable away from the tag receiving section such that the article is stretched over the tag receiving section. The stretching means includes first and second parts, situated proximate the opposite sides of the tag receiving section. The parts are -moveable away from the tag receiving section to stretch the article over the tag receiving section.
In a second embodiment, the article is located below the tag receiving means. In this case, the article stretching means includes first and second recesses located on the tag receiving means, on opposite sides of the tag receiving section. A part having first and second protrusions is provided. The first and second protrusions are aligned with the first and second recesses, respectively. The part is situated proximate the attacher, with the first and second protrusions located on opposite sides of the needle.
The apparatus includes means for actuating the attacher. The attacher means actuating is located to sense the position of the tag receiving means such that the attacher is actuated to dispense a fastener as the tag receiving means approaches the second position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, automatic tag attaching apparatus is provided including a tag attacher with a hollow needle through which a fastener is dispensed, upon actuation of the attacher. Means, are provided, for receiving a tag. Means are provided for pivotally mounting the tag receiving means for movement relative to the attacher needle between a first position, wherein the received tag is aligned with the attacher needle, and a second position, wherein the received tag is positioned on the attacher needle. Means for spring-loading the tag receiving means toward the first position are provided. The tag receiving means is moveable toward the second position, against the urging of the spring-loading means, to position the received tag on the needle, prior to actuation of the attacher.
The apparatus is designed for use with means for dispensing tags, one at a time, to the tag receiving means. The tag dispensing means can take the form of tag printing means, such as conventional computer controlled thermal printer.
The printing means has a surface proximate the place where the printed tags are dispensed. The tag receiving means mounting means is preferably situated on that surface.
The tag dispensing means includes means for receiving a roll of tags. The tags are connected end-to-end by means for connecting the tags to each other that permits the tags to be separated from each other without cutting.
The first position of the tag receiving means may be in a plane which forms an acute angle with a plane substantially perpendicular to the needle. Alternatively, the first position of the tag receiving means may be in a plane substantially perpendicular to the needle.
The apparatus is designed for use in attaching a tag to an article. The apparatus includes means for holding the article taught as it is placed on the needle. The article may be located above the tag receiving means. In that case, the tag receiving means comprises a tag receiving section. The holding means takes the form of article stretching means that is situated proximate to and moveable away from the tag receiving section, such that the article is stretched over the tag receiving section. The stretching means includes first and second parts, situated proximate the opposite sides of the tag receiving section.
In another embodiment, the article is located below the tag receiving means. In that case, the stretching means includes first and second recesses located on the tag receiving means, on opposite sides of the tag receiving section. A part is provided having first and second protrusions. The first and second protrusions are aligned with the first and second recesses, respectively. The part is situated proximate the attacher, with the first and second protrusions located on opposite sides of the needle.
The tag receiving means moving means actuating means includes switch means located on the tag receiving means. Preferably, the switch means comprises first and second spaced switches on the tag receiving means.
The apparatus comprises means for actuating the attacher. The attacher actuating means may be a switch located proximate the second position of the tag receiving means. In this way, the attacher is automatically actuated to dispense a fastener as the tag receiving means approaches the second position.
The tag dispensing means actuating means may be a switch located proximate the first position of the tag receiving means. The tag dispensing means is actuated to dispense a tag as the tag receiving means approaches the first position. Alternatively, the tag dispensing means actuating means may be an optical sensor. The sensor detects the removal of a tag from the tag receiving means and actuates the tag dispensing means.
The apparatus may include means for adjusting the width of the tag receiving means. This permits the tag receiving means to accommodate different size tags.
The tags are provided with prepunched holes for receiving the attacher needle. Means are provided for adjusting the position of the attacher relative to the tag receiving means such that the hole in the received tag aligns with the needle, when the tag receiving means is in the first position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, automatic tag attaching apparatus is provided including a tag attacher having a hollow needle through which a fastener is dispensed, upon actuation of the attacher. Means are provided dispensing tags, one at a time, as are means for receiving a tag as it is dispensed from the tag dispensing means. Means are provided for pivotally mounting the tag receiving means for movement relative to the attacher needle between a first position, wherein the received tag is aligned with the attacher needle, and a second position, wherein the received tag is positioned on the attacher needle.
Means are provided for spring-loading the tag receiving means towards the first position.
Means are provided for actuating the attacher to dispense a fastener.
Means are provided for moving the tag receiving means toward the second position. This moving means may take the form of a pneumatic cylinder.
The tag dispensing means includes tag printing means. The printing means may be a conventional computer controlled thermal printer.
The first position of the tag receiving means may be in a plane which forms an acute angle with a plane substantially perpendicular to the needle. Alternatively, the first position of the tag receiving means may be in a plane substantially perpendicular to the needle.
Means are provided for actuating the tag receiving means moving means. The tag receiving means moving means actuating means includes switch means located on the tag receiving means. The switch means preferably includes first and second spaced switches on the tag receiving means.
The attacher actuating means is a switch located proximate the second position of the tag receiving means. The switch automatically actuates the attacher to dispense a fastener when the tag receiving means approaches the second position.
Means are provided for actuating the tag dispensing means to dispense a tag. The dispensing means actuating means is located proximate the first position of the tag receiving means. The dispensing means is actuated to dispense a tag as the tag receiving means approaches the first position. Alternatively, an optical sensor may be used for this purpose.
Means are provided for adjusting the width of the tag receiving means to accommodate different size tags.
The tags have prepunched fastener receiving holes. Means are provided for adjusting the position of the attacher relative to the tag receiving means such that the hole in the received tag aligns with the attacher needle when the tag receiving means is in the first position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, automatic tag attaching apparatus for use in attaching a tag to an article is provided. The apparatus includes a tag attacher having a hollow needle through which a fastener is dispensed, upon actuation of the attacher. Means are provided for dispensing tags, one at a time, as are means for receiving a tag as it is dispensed from the tag dispensing means. Means are provided for mounting the tag receiving means for movement relative to the attacher needle between a first position, wherein the received tag is aligned with the attacher needle, and a second position, wherein the received tag is positioned on the attacher needle. Means are provided for holding the article taught as it is placed over the needle. The tag receiving means is moveable toward the second position, to position the received tag and article on the needle, prior to actuation of the attacher.
The tag dispensing means includes tag printing means. The tag printing means may be a conventional computer controlled thermal printer.
In one preferred embodiment, the article is located above the tag receiving means. The tag receiving means includes a tag receiving section and the article holding means includes article stretching means. The article stretching means are situated proximate to and moveable away from the tag receiving section such that the article is stretched over the tag receiving section. These means comprise first and second parts, situated proximate the opposite sides of the tag receiving section. The parts are moveable away from the tag receiving section, such that the article is stretched over the tag receiving section.
In another preferred embodiment, the article is located below the tag receiving means. The article stretching means includes first and second recesses located on the tag receiving means, on opposite sides of the tag receiving section. A part is provided having first and second protrusions. The first and second protrusions are aligned with the first and second recesses, respectively. The part is situated proximate the attacher, with the first and second protrusions located on opposite sides of the needle.
Means are provided for actuating the attacher. The attacher actuating means is located proximate the second position of the tag receiving means such that the attacher is actuated to dispense a fastener as the tag receiving means approaches the second position.
The apparatus further comprises means for actuating the tag dispensing means to dispense a printed tag. The tag dispensing means actuating means is located proximate first position of the tag receiving means such that the tag dispensing means is actuated to dispense a tag when the tag receiving means approaches the first position. Alternatively, an optical sensor can be used for this purpose.
Means are provided for adjusting the width of the tag receiving means to accommodate different size tags.
The tags have prepunched holes for receiving the needle. Means are provided for adjusting the position of the attacher relative to the tag receiving means such that the hole in the received tag aligns with the attacher needle, when the tag receiving means is in the first position.
Means are provided for moving the tag receiving means. Means for actuating the tag receiving means moving means are also provided.